SAD LOVE
by zzadm
Summary: "—Kau pasti tahu."/"Aku pesan es krim rasa mocca, ukuran sedang dengan topping cokelat yang melimpah."/"Tentu saja aku punya hak. Tubuhmu adalah milikku karena aku sudah membayar mahal untuk itu."/KYUMIN/GENDERSWITCH/RE-PUBLISH.


**Disclaimer****: Alur, plot, dan narasi yang ada di fanfict ini murni milik saya. Kecuali cast-nya.**

**Warning****: GENDERSWITCH, Typo bertaburan dimana-mana, mengingat saya adalah ratu dari segala typo.**

* * *

"Sungmin-ah kau sudah sampai!" ucap Hara pemilik rumah 'pelacur' menyambut kedatangan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum sembari menundukkan kepala untuk memberi salam kepada perempuan paruh baya itu.

"_Ne_~. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih _Ahjumma. Ahjumma_ telah memberiku pekerjaan." Ujar Sungmin dengan penuh senyuman.

"Sama-sama, Min. Hanya ini yang bisa aku bantu."

"_Ahjumma_, ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lagi.

Semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggal, Sungmin memilih tinggal sendiri di dalam rumah peninggalan ayah dan ibunya. Tapi, belum lama ini Hara _Ahjumma_ — seorang wanita pemilik rumah bordil yang juga teman mendiang ibunya menawarkan Sungmin untuk menjadi pembantu di rumah bordil tersebut.

Tentu saja Sungmin tidak menolaknya, mengingat Hara memberikan satu kamar kosong gratis dan gaji yang cukup untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Hara berjalan berdampingan, Hara terlihat membantu membawa beberapa barang bawaan Sungmin.

Sesekali Sungmin melirik beberapa wanita yang ia lewati, Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, merasa risih ketika beberapa wanita itu melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Barang baru?"

"_Ahjumaa-ya_.. Kau memang jeli dalam melihat wanita. Hahaha." Salah seorang wanita tertawa melihat Sungmin dan Hara. Tak ada yang lucu memang. Tapi mungkin ia tertawa karena melihat kepolosan Sungmin.

"Kupastikan dia akan laku. Ada yang berani taruhan?" ujar wanita berambut panjang lurus. Telinga Sungmin memanas mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut wanita yang menurutnya berkata tidak sopan.

Melihat Sungmin yang menahan amarahnya, Hara langsung menggertak para wanita gila itu,

"Ya! Sungmin-ku tidak akan menjadi seperti kalian! Ia hanya bertugas sebagai pembantu disini! Jagan sampai kalian menularkan yang tidak-tidak! Jika kalian melanggar.. habis sudah riwayat kalian! Mengerti?" pekik Hara. Beberapa orang disana menutup telinganya ketika Hara memekik nyaring.

Hening. Tak ada yang berani melawan seorang Hara. Hara hanya terkekeh pelan saat suasana menjadi tegang.

"_Ahjumma_~" lirih Sungmin pelan. Hara menatap Sungmin dan menghela nafas pelan,

"Sungmin, Sebaiknya kau jangan berteman dengan mereka. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi gila seperti mereka." Hara menunjuk wanita-wanita yang ada didalam rumahnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan, "Sudahlah. Ayo kita kekamarmu"

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau hanya boleh bekerja sampai jam 5 sore! Setelah jam 5 sore, kau harus masuk dan mengunci rapat kamarmu. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kekamarmu. Kecuali aku! _Arra_?" ujar Hara tegas ketika mereka sudah ada dikamar yang akan ditempati Sungmin.

"_Ne ahjumma_. Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu Sungmin-ah. Kemarilah~" ujar Hara lembut. Ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya. Sungmin menurut dan dudul disamping wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Sungmin-ah.. Ahjumma_ sangat menyayangimu.." Hara mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin yang panjang.

"_Ne ahjumma_. Aku tau.. aku juga menyayangi _ahjumma_" Sungmin tersenyum sembari menikmati usapan lembut dari sang bibi yang ia telah anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah .. _saranghaeyo_.." ucap Hara dengan nada yang begitu lirih.

Sungmin menatap Hara bingung sambil menggenggam tangan Hara yang mengelus rambutnya tadi, "_Ahjumma.. waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Aniyo_.. hanya cukup menjawab Sungmin-ah"

"Hhh~ _Nado ahjumma_" Sungmin memberikan senyuman tulusnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Hara bangun dari duduknya, "Nah.. Letak semua barang-barang mu pada tempatnya. Aku tinggal dulu. Begitu aku keluar, kunci pintu kamarmu!"

"_Ne ahjumma._"

Hara sudah meninggalkan Sungmin. Kini ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia tak mengunci pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Hara tampak mondar-mandir didepan pintu. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Mengingat ia belum mempunyai 'barang' baru untuk 'pelanggan' tetapnya.

"Tuhan.. tolong jaga Sungmin-ku .." batin Hara. Di benar-benar takut jika sesutu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin. Ia udah mengenal Sungmin sejak kecil dan ditambah lagi Hara sama seperti Sungmin, tidak mempunyai satupun keluarga. Karena sudah mengenal lama dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin, Hara sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dan ibu mana yang tidak khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada anak gadisnya?

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan rumah bordil Hara. Tak lama setelah itu, segerombolan pengawal berbaju hitam masuk kedalam rumah bordil itu.

Hara menundukkan kepalanya saat seorang lelaki yang ia takuti ada didepannya

"_Ahjumma_.." ucap lelaki itu.

"Aa- tuan Cho Kyuhyun. anda ingin minum apa?" tanya hara berbasa-basi berupaya menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menghela napasnya kasar, "Aku sudah membayar mahal dimuka untuk gadis baru dan aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Mana gadis ku?"

"Tuan .. silahkan duduk dulu." Hara tampak semakin panik dan dengan cepat mata Hara mengisyaratkan pada wanita lainnya untuk mulai menggoda Kyuhyun

"Tuaan... ayo kita bermain sampai pagi." Rayu seorang wanita. Wanita itu langsung menggelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aiish! Aku sudah bosan denganmu! Ya! _Ahjumma_ mana barangku? Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak bisa menunggu." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tuan.. be – begini.."

"AISSH!" Kyuhyun mendorong wanita yang menggelayut manja dilengannya tadi dan bangun dari duduknya, ia langsung berjalan membuka satu persatu kamar yang ada dirumah itu.

"Tuan tolong beri saya waktu lagi.." ujar Hara sambil menyeimbangi langkah kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menulikan telinganya ia tak memperdulikan apapun yang dikatakan Hara.

Merasa muak karena diikuti, Kyuhyun memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk menahan Hara.

"Tuan, Kumohon!" teriak Hara. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya hingga akhirnya ia membuka kamar paling ujung yang ada dirumah itu.

Ceklek. Pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat siapa yang ada didalam kamar itu. Ia berhasil menemukan gadisnya.

"_Ahjumma_? Kau kah itu?" ujar Sungmin yang masih sibuk merapikan barangnya. Ia tak melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum iblis melihat gadis cantik yang ada didepan matanya.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Sungmin menoleh ke arah belakang. Yang dilihatnya bukanlah Hara, bibinya. Melainkan lelaki yang tidak ia kenali, "Aah .. _josonghabnida, nuguseyo_?" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia anggap bodoh itu. Ia mengunci pintu kamar Sungmin dan mulai berjalan menuju Sungmin. merasa ada bahaya yang mengitarinya, Sungmin berjalan mundur hingga menabrak tembok.

"Tu– tuan ... anda mau apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada ketakutan. Kyuhyun terkekeh ia semaikin mendekati Sungmin hingaa tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin berhimpitan.

"Tolong keluar!" teriak Sungmin. ia mendorong kuat tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh. Namun tak berhasil. Kyuhyun menatap tubuh yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan menilai.

Ia tertawa tanpa suara, "Kau diam saja. Diam dan turuti kemauanku" Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. sungmin yang tak terima memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Lelaki itu berdecih tak suka disela ciumannya, ia mencengkram kuat kedua tangan Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin melemas ini ciuman pertamanya.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya ia kembali menatap Sungmin.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan dari Sungmin sukses mendarat di pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Keluar sekarang juga brengsek! Atau aku akan—"

"—Akan apa?" sela Kyuhyun cepat sambil mengusap bekas tamparan Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membanting tubuh Sungmin diatas kasur kecil itu.

"Apa yang—"

"—Kau pasti tahu." Sela Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merobek baju yang Sungmin kenakan dan Sungmin memberontak. Barontakan Sungmin sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuk Kyuhyun. lama kelamaan aksi penolakan Sungmin berubah menjadi tangisan.

Kyuhyun merenggut kesuciannya dengan kasar. Sama sekali tak ada kelembutan.

Malam itu, Kasur Sungmin menjadi saksi bisu. Saksi dari kekejaman Kyuhyun yang telah menodai Sungmin . Bau cairan Kyuhyun mendominasi kamar Sungmin. Tak ada desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Yang ada hanya tangisan dan teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyiksanya tadi malam. Tak membiarkan tubuh Sungmin lepas dari tubuhnya. Sungmin terperangkap dalam tubuh kekar Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menangis dengan keras akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencakar, menampar, menendang Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah tubuh seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memakai jas nya lagi. Ia menutupi bagian lehernya, akibat cakaran Sungmin tadi malam. Sungmin hanya bisa mematung. Ia sudah lelah untuk menangis. Air matanya telah habis karena tadi malam.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum jahat melihat sosok seorang Sungmin memantul indah dicermin. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang seperti mayat hidup itu.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Tapi, dengan cepat Sungmin menolak pelukan itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

"Hahaha! Kau munafik sekali!" satu kalimat tajam sudah keluar dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun.

Apa? Munafik? Berani sekali lelaki ini mengatainya munafik. Tapi Sungmin hanya diam ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur Lee Sungmin! Tadi malam kau memperlakukanku semena-mena! Aku telah membayarmu bukan?! Apa uang seratus juta won tidak cukup untuk membeli tubuhmu itu?! KAU MUNAFIK SEKALI! KATAKAN SAJA BAHWA KAU JUGA MENIKMATINYA TADI MALAM!"

Telinga Sungmin memanas mendengar ucapan merendahkan Kyuhyun. setelah mengumpulkan tenaga ia menapar Kyuhyun lagi dengan keras.

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin sambil mengelus bekas tamparan tadi. Sebuah seringaian tercipta dari bibir Kyuhyun, "Nanti malam aku datang lagi _jagi. Annyeong_~" Kyuhyun beranjak dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih larut dalam amarahnnya.

Mata Sungmin memanas ketika pintu kamarnya ditutup.

Tess..

Air matanya jatuh.

Sungmin menyesali semuanya. Harusnya ia mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Hara kemarin.

Sungmin tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia terlalu marah karena kelalaiannya sendiri.

Sungmin memalingkan pandangannya dan terlihat tumpukan uang di atas meja rias. Ia kembali menangis.

"Eomma.. Appa..hiks.." Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya disela-sela lututnya yang berbalut selimut. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan orang yang mungkin akan terganggu dengan tangisannya.

Lama setelah itu, Sungmin kembali tenang. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan meringis karena semua bagian tubuhnya terasa pedih dan pegal. Bahunya membiru, daerah selangkangannya juga terasa perih. Mengingat bagaimana kasarnya Kyuhyun memperlakukannya tadi malam.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Dan menghidupkan keran air, ia membiarkan ratusan tetesan air membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hiks.." Sungmin menangis lagi. Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Eomma.. Appa. Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

Sore itu, Sungmin disuruh berbelanja bahan makanan oleh Hara. Sungmin menurutinya saja karena memang tugasnya adalah sebagai pembantu. Lalu masalah Kyuhyun yang memperkosanya tadi malam, Hara juga sudah minta maaf. Dan tentu saja Sungmin memaafkannya karena jika ditelaah lagi, semua ini adalah kesalahan Sungmin. salahnya karena tak mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Sungmin menenteng bahan makanan yang dibelinya tadi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berhenti berjalan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. Warna kebiruan dilangit Kota Seoul mulai berubah menjadi Oranye terang. Matahari mulai meneggelamkan dirinya. Senja ..

"Ternyata senja sangat menyanangkan .." lirihnya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat satu stand es krim. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sungmin langsung menghampiri stand es krim tersebut.

"Aku pesan es krim rasa mocca, ukuran sedang dengan topping cokelat yang melimpah." Pesan Sungmin saat ia sudah sampai di stand es krim itu.

"Tunggu sebentar.." ujar pegawai stand itu ramah. Sungmin membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Sungmin memerhatikan bagaimana sang pegawai stand itu memasukkan es krim kedalam cone dan mencampurkannya dengan topping pesanannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lagi saat es krim pesanannya sudah selesai, "_Gamsahamnida_..." ujar Sungmin sambil memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada pegawai stand itu.

"Silahkan datang kembali." Pegawai itu menunduk hormat kepada Sungmin dan Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggir trotoar jalan dan meletakkan belanjaannya di bangku itu. Ia memasukkan ujung es krim yang lancip kedalam mulutnya. Awalnya yang ia rasakan hanyalah dingin dan pahit, namun lama-kelamaan rasa pahit itu berubah menjadi rasa manis yang tidak berlebihan.

Sungmin tersenyum lagi. Menurutnya hidup itu seperti es krim rasa mocca. Awalnya memang pahit tapi lama-kelamaan pasti nanti ada rasa manis yang memabukkan. Dan kini, Sungmin sedang berada didalam rasa pahit itu. Ia yakin, tak lama lagi ia akan mencapai rasa manis yang memabukkan itu.

Sungmin menjilat bibirnya saat ada bebrapa es krim yang menempel. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pulang kerumah itu. Sungmin yakin, Hara pasti akan sangat cemas karena Sungmin pulang terlambat.

_**"Nanti malam aku datang lagi jagi. Annyeong~"**_

_Bisikkan Kyuhyun tadi pagi terngiang lagi dalam otaknya. Sebelit rasa benci dan malu muncul lagi dalam dirinya. Ia sungguh benci kepada Kyuhyun yang seenaknya mengambil kehormatannya dengan paksa. Dan ia juga malu kepada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata tak bisa menjaga diri._

Mata Sungmin terasa panas oleh air mata. Ia mendongakkan kepala agar air matanya tak jatuh begitu saja. ia harus tegar. Ia tak boleh menangis karena rasa pahit.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya yang tak sempat jatuh dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu ia memaksakan senyumannya dan kembali berjalan pulang menuju rumah bordil milik Hara.

.

.

.

"Sungmin! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa pulang terlambat?" tanya Hara dengan nada yang keras.

"A – aku mampir untuk makan es krim tadi." Jawab Sungmin gugup. Ia tak menyangka jika Hara bisa berbicara sekeras itu kepadanya.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Min." Suara Hara melembut. Sungmin mengangguk, "Maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir, Ahjumma.."

Hara mengambil barang belanjaan Sungmin, "Yasudah. Cepat masuk kekamarmu. Jangan lupa menguci pintunya."

"_Ne Ahjumma_." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya dan tak lupa ia mengunci pintu. Ia tak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi. Cukup sekali.

.

.

.

Pintu rumah bordil itu terbuka dengan kasar. Semua penghuni rumah tersebut pun menolehkan pandangan kepada siapa yang membuka pintu itu dengan keras.

Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti. Dia adalah tamu VIP dirumah bordil milik Hara. Tak ada yang berani membantahnya. Jika pun ada, percayalah orang itu akan ada dalam masalah besar.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat, "Jangan menghalangiku." Ujarnya ketika Hara menghampirinya.

Hara terdiam. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dalam hatinya ia terus memohon agar Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya dengankan tangan yang satunya lagi ia pakai untuk membawa satu botol wine dengan kadar alkohol tinggi.

Mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, Sungmin langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa berpikir panjang ataupun menanyakan siapa itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Kyuhyun saat pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, dengan cepat ia menutup pintu itu. Namun sayangnya Kyuhyun masih lebih cepat. Ia menahan pintu itu dengan kakinya.

"Biarkan aku masuk."

"Kau tak punya hak untuk menyuruhku membuka pintu ini." Ujar Sungmin menantang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Tentu saja aku punya hak. Tubuhmu adalah milikku karena aku sudah membayar mahal untuk itu."

Sungmin mengkerutkan dahinya, "Tunggu disini." Ujar Sungmin. ia berjalan menuju kaca rias kamarnya, tempat dimana Kyuhyun menaruh uangnya kemarin. Ia akan mengembalikan uang yang diberikan Kyuhyun itu sekarang.

Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika mau menuruti perintah. Dengan sigap ia masuk kekamar Sungmin dan menguncinya. Tak lupa ia menyimpan kuncinya didalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa kau masuk?" tanya Sungmin dingin. Dia benar-benar muak dengan semua ini. Terlebih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah. Bermain, mungkin." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dan menyerahkan botol wine yang ia bawa kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan botol wine itu, "Apa ini?"

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. _"Bagus.. dia tak tahu minuman apa ini." _Batinnya

"Mmm.. baiklah.. ngg—"

"—Lee Sungmin." potong Sungmin. ia tahu, bahwa lelaki yang ada didepannya ini tak mengetahui siapa namanya.

"Oke. Kita ulangi lagi. Baklah Lee Sungmin. jika kau bisa meminum minuman ini dengan sekali minum, aku akan keluar. Tapi jika tidak, kau milikku malam ini."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya. Lagi pula hanya perlu meminumnya. Itu tidak sulit. Pikir Sungmin. dengan kasar, ia mengambil dengan kasar botol wine itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Ia membuka tutupnya dan langsung saja aroma khas wine jenis sherry meyeruak kedalam indra penciumannya. "Harum dan manis..." ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menaikkan bahunya, "Kalau begitu minumlah hingga botolnya kosong. Kau tak perlu takut. Tak ada racun atau obat perangsang didalamnya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, "Kau siapa? Dari awal kau memperkosaku hingga sekarang, aku tak tahu siapa namamu."

Kyuhyun tercengang. Sungmin benar, ia tak pernah memperkenalkan siapa dirinya.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. _Well_, cepat minum dan habiskan."

Sungmin menangguk lalu menengguk sherry tersebut. Rasa manis yang memabukkan menyerang Sungmin tanpa ampun. Cairan berwarna merah maroon itu terasa manis dan dingin ketika masuk kedalam tenggorokan Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar ketagihan dengan minuman merah itu. Hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah menghabiskan saru botol sherry dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi.

"Ini..." Sungmin menyerahkan botol sherry yang telah kosong itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh rasa takjub. Seumur hidupnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah menghabiskan sherry dengan begitu cepat. Sherry terlalu manis dan harum, hingga sayang jika dihabiskan dengan cepat.

Tapi berbeda dengan Sungmin. Ia malah menghabiskan sherry itu karena manis dan harum.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah ia meletakkan botol sherry yang telah kosong itu di lantai.

"Nggg?...hehehe." Sungmin ambruk namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menopangnya. Ia telah mabuk. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak mabuk meminum sherry dengan sekali tengguk?

"Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. iyaa.. kau.. ngg.. Cho si brengsek. Hahaha." Sungmin menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Lalu rasa itu datang. Rasa yang membuat perutnya bergejolak mual. Dengan keras, didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. Ia berlari kearah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semuanya.

Setelah semua isi perutnya keluar, Sungmin membasuh mukanya. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Dengan langkah tertatih ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, ia sudah pingsan.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin yang sedang pingsan keatas ranjang dan membaringkannya perlahan agar Sungmin tak terganggu.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Malam ini kau milikku..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Hai. Apa ada yang sudah baca ff ini? ff ini pernah di publish di suatu akun. Tapi aku keluar dari akun itu dan memutuskan untuk mempublishkannya disini. Ada banyak yang aku edit sana-sini. Karena memang tulisan ku yang dulu itu hancur banget-_- yah walaupun sekarang masih hancur-_-. Kalo ada typo bilangin ya.**

**Nah.. mohon kritik dan sarannya. Aku masih ingusan banget kalo dalam tulis-menulis ff XD**


End file.
